Kaneko Rie
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Ricchan (りっちゃん) Ritsuko (りつこ) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2008-2013 |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) is a former member and leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, which she joined in March 2008. After five years in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kaneko officially quit on December 14, 2013. She stayed until December 21, 2013 to finish the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Biography Early Life Kaneko Rie was born on July 1, 1997 in Kanagawa, Japan. Her father's name is Kaneko Naoki, while her mother's name is undisclosed. She has three older brothers. 2008 In March, Kaneko joined Hello Pro Egg.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was first introduced as a member at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Takeuchi Akari. 2011 She was a back dancer for Mano Erina's ninth major label single titled "Seishun no Serenade". 2012 She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Murota Mizuki at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Kaneko participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Kaneko, Tanabe Nanami and Taguchi Natsumi also participated in the event. Kaneko participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. On December 21, Kaneko's profile was removed from the ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure website. On December 28, Kaneko's father, Naoki, reported on his Facebook page that his daughter quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei on December 14. Although Kaneko quit on December 14, she stayed until December 21 to properly finish the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. He thanked fans for supporting his daughter throughout her five years in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kaneko's profile was removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website on January 2, 2014. Backstage footage of Kaneko's last concert was featured in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Mitchaku 2013nen Fuyu. 2014 On May 4, at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, Makoto read a letter by Kaneko, in the letter Kaneko mentioned about her plans to study English abroad. On June 21, she confirmed on Twitter that she will be studying in Singapore.Kaneko Rie. "今年の夏はシンガポールに留学..." (in Japanese). @rieluce via Twitter. 2014-06-21. On May 10, she became a member of the fashion group Luce, under the name Kiriri and nickname Kiri. As of June 11, she is now using her real name. On July 29, Luce will participate in TARGET 2nd'' Natsu wa Otoko wo Misero!? ~Umi to Matsuri to TARGET~'' at Shibuya Eggman. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *'Nicknames:' Ricchan (りっちゃん), Ritsuko (りつこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-12: Withdrew *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2013) |-|Q&A= * Specialty: Ballet, jump rope, unicycle, and turning her hand 360 degrees * Dislikes: Insects * Favorite Food: La France (French Pears), cherries, ham, Korean food. *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Pink, purple, black, green *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom Activities. *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kinako Age Pan (きなこあげパン; Fried soy flour bread) *'Favorite Animal:' Penguin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Namidacchi" * Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Last) Works Film * 2008.26.07 Ren mercy - Corporate Mali * 2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.10.5~2013.12.21 ~Onedari Entame!~Hapi★Pure Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Internet *2013.4.16~2013.08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Other * 2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance, mobile website) Trivia *She eats rice for breakfast. *She was the self-appointed leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She has a habit of having a bent back. *Her favorite spot is the guest room, because it’s calming. *She was the only 4th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who didn't debut. *Ishikawa Rika calls her the "New Ricchan" (Ishikawa is the "Old Ricchan") *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered ℃-ute. *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition. *On a rainy day she would relax at home, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She bought Fukumura Mizuki a pair of pink chopsticks, to match her color image. *In Team Okai she covered Kudo Haruka. *She says her lover in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Inaba Manaka. *She once got into a bag-slamming fight with an elderly woman on a train. *In a DeView Interview, she said: “''If I can debut then I want to debut in a group with the other trainees. I want to perform overseas and become a well known group around the world, If it’s ok I want this group to be only made up of the trainees I have worked with for so long. We have been together for a long time and become good friends''”. *She wants try singing "Romantic Ukare Mode" by Fujimoto Miki. See Also *Kaneko Rie Gallery *Kaneko Rie Concerts & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Kaneko Family Tree External Links *Official Twitter *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, June 2013, March 2013, September 2012, June 2012, March 2012, *Other blogs: Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Blood type A Category:1997 Births Category:2008 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Group Leaders Category:Cancer Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2013 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Kaneko Rie Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station